Conventionally, memory cards have been used as a technique of carrying data which is used between a plurality of game apparatuses (e.g., “Instruction Manual for Nintendo GameCube Memory Card 251”, Nintendo, Jul. 19, 2002 (hereinafter referred to as “Non-Patent Document 1”)). The memory card is connected to a first game apparatus, and is used to store data resulting from a game process executed in the game apparatus (e.g., data saved in a role playing game). Thereafter, when the memory card is connected to a second game apparatus which can execute the same game process as that described above, the same game can be executed using the data stored by using the first game apparatus. Also in this case, when another memory card is connected to the second game apparatus, and data of the same game is stored in that memory card, players can compete against one another or work as a team in the same game, reflecting the data of each memory card.
However, the above-described memory card disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1 conventionally has the following problem. The above-described memory card is a mere storage medium, and needs to be carried by a player itself in order to exchange data with other game apparatuses, for example. In addition, when data is exchanged, a memory card management screen needs to be activated and a player needs to perform an operation of exchanging data by itself, for example.
Therefore, a feature of certain exemplary embodiments is a game system in which data can be transferred and used between a plurality of game apparatuses without an operation by a player.
Certain exemplary embodiments have the following aspects to attain the feature mentioned above. Note that reference numerals, additional descriptions and the like inside parentheses indicate correspondence to exemplary embodiments described below for the sake of easy understanding, and do not limit the certain exemplary embodiments described herein.
A first aspect of certain exemplary embodiments is directed to a game system comprising a plurality of game apparatuses (3) which are connected via a network. The game apparatus comprises a storage section (33), a communication section (6), a transmission control section (30), and a reception control section (30). The storage section stores a data belonging to a first group and data belonging to a second group, the first and second groups being distinguishable from each other. The communication section communicates with another game apparatus. The transmission control section transmits at least one piece of data of the data stored in the storage section to another game apparatus using the communication section. The reception control section receives the data transmitted from another game apparatus using the communication section. The game apparatus stores the data received using the reception control section as data belonging to the second group into the storage section. Note that the game apparatuses may be configured to be connected to a network and communicate with each other via the network. Alternatively, the game apparatuses may communicate directly with each other via short-distance radio communication or the like. The transmission control section selects at least one piece of data from the data stored in the storage section based on a user's operation or automatically by a program, and transmits the selected data.
In a second aspect based on the first aspect, the game apparatus further comprises a player object selecting section for selecting data of a player object from the data belonging to the first group stored in the storage section, and a non-player object selecting section for selecting data of a non-player object from the data belonging to the second group stored in the storage section. Note that the storage section stores image data (texture data, polygon data, and other image data) of a character, a parameter (ability parameter) of a character, or the like. In the former, data selected by the player object selecting section is used to display a player object. In the latter, data selected by the player object selecting section is used as a parameter of a player object. Typically, based on a user's operation, the player object selecting section selects data desired by the user from the data belonging to the first group stored in the storage section, and the non-player object selecting section automatically selects data from the data belonging to the second group stored in the storage section using a program (e.g., randomly).
In a third aspect based on the second aspect, data stored in the storage section is image data of an object. The game apparatus further comprises a display control section for displaying a player object in a virtual space using the data selected by the player object selecting section, and displaying a non-player object in the virtual space using the data selected by the non-player object selecting section.
In a fourth aspect based on the first aspect, the game apparatus further comprises an editing section for editing data stored in the storage section based on a user's operation. The editing section can select only the data belonging to the first group of the data stored in the storage section as data to be edited.
In a fifth aspect based on the fourth aspect, of the data belonging to the first group, data which is not generated by a game apparatus in which the data belonging to the first group is stored, cannot be edited.
In a sixth aspect based on the first aspect, the game apparatus further comprises a first selection section for selecting data stored in the storage section using random numbers. The transmission control section transmits the data selected by the first selection section. Note that the first selection section may select, from the data stored in the storage section, only the data belonging to the first group, only the data belonging to the second group, or all the data.
In a seventh aspect based on the first aspect, the storage section further stores destination address information which is information indicating a location of another game apparatus on a network. The transmission control section transmits the data to a destination address selected using random numbers of the destination address information.
In an eighth aspect based on the first aspect, the game apparatus further comprises a second selection section for selecting data desired by a user from the data belonging to the first group of the data of the storage section based on a user's operation. The transmission control section transmits the data selected by the second selection section.
In a ninth aspect based on the first aspect, the transmission control section transmits the data with predetermined timing which does not depends on a player's operation.
According to certain exemplary embodiments, the data belonging to the first group or the second group is automatically transmitted and received even without a player's transmission operation. Further, data transmitted by a sender is registered as data belonging to the second group in a transmission destination no matter whether the data transmitted by the sender belongs to the first group or the second group. Therefore, the number of pieces of data belonging to the second group in each game apparatus main body can be increased without a player being aware of it.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of certain exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.